U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,679 to Fujioka et al. discloses a coated shaped article of a polycarbonate type resin of improved abrasion resistance comprising a shaped polycarbonate substrate, an undercoat applied and cured on the substrate, and an overcoat applied and cured on the undercoat comprising a hydrolyzate of an epoxy-containing silicon compound, at least one member of the group of hydrolyzates of organic silicon compounds, colloidal silica and organic titania compounds, and a curing catalyst.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,500,669 and 4,571,365 to Ashlock et al. disclose transparent, abrasion-resistant coating compositions comprising a colloidal dispersion of a water-insoluble dispersant in a water-alcohol solution of the partial condensate of silanol wherein the dispersant comprises metals, alloys, salts, oxides and hydroxides thereof.
In the Journal of Non-Crystalline Solids, Vol. 63 (1984), Philipp et al. disclose in "New Material for Contact Lenses Prepared From Si- and Ti-Alkoxides by the Sol-Gel Process" that it is possible to combine inorganic and organic elements to develop materials with special properties.